Tears of Glass
by SweepGoddess87
Summary: Meet Moira Niall, A MUCH different girl then ANY of us EVER thought possiable... a Much DARKER girl then ANY of us EVER dreamed possiable...
1. Pure

Tears Of Glass

Meet Moira Niall, a MUCH different girl then ANYONE every thought possible...

.

At the young age of 15 Moira has seen her fair share of both sides of Wicca, And she knows all too well how her mother, Morgan, had to fight to remain on the pure side of the craft.

.

She also knows she doesn't want to be like her mother. Her fate is much different then Morgan's, Much darker...

.

But when it comes down to it, Will Morgan be able to allow Hunter to bind their daughter's powers in able to save the world from certain death?

Chapter One: Pure

Morgan looked into the full sized mirror and smiled as she took her refection. Her long, think, brown hair was styled on top of her head in a French twist with tiny pearls worked into the design, Her thin figure covered in a light, white flowing fabric which was her wedding gown, right down to the white sandals she wore on her feet.

Morgan couldn't believe the day had finally come. The day that would bind her and Hunter together forever. They were to marry in a traditional, Christen wedding, just to appease Morgan's parents. Then at a later date, they would hold a Wiccan Hand Fasting.

The last few weeks had been strange. Morgan had been teaching Hunter the ins and outs of Christianity, When normally it would be Hunter teaching Morgan. 

Morgan was pulled back into reality by a knock on the door, then it opening slowly.

"Come on Morgan" Said Morgan's best friend Bree, who looked stunning as ever in her pale pink bridesmaid gown. Bree had been careful that morning with her choice of makeup as so not to out-look the bride.

Morgan grinned as she followed Bree out of the room where she found the other bridesmaids, Sky, Mary K, Alisa, and Alwey. Her Aunt Paula and Eileen's adopted daughter was the flower girl and Alwey's son was the ring bearer. 

Morgan watched as her bridesmaid slowly made their way down the isle on the arm of their partner. First was Mary K and Robbie, then Alisa and Ethan, next was Alwey and Matt, then Sky and Killian, and last was Bree and Kennet.

Next the flower girl and ring bearer began their walk and before Morgan knew it, the Bridal March had begun. She slowly began her way down the long idle each step the grin on her face growing wider and wider as she felt Hunter coming closer and closer to her.

It took everything she had to not pull away from her father and run to her love. She wanted nothing more then to be in his arms. Yet she fought the temptation. Once at the alter, her father removed her long vale, kissed her cheek and took her seat with her mother.

Morgan looked into Hunter's light green eyes and tears began to fill her brown ones.

In his eyes she saw everything. She saw life, love, happiness, she saw them together, their family, their future. Yet she also knew that deep within Hunter was sadness, loss, guilt, and hate. He tried so hard to hide how his past had hurt him but Morgan knew other wise. Morgan knew him in ways no other person in the world did. She knew everything about him, and loved him just the same. They were soul mates. 

Hunter mouthed "I love You" to her and she did so back as the ceremony began.

"Do you, Morgan Rowlands, take Hunter Niall to be your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Morgan as she held onto Hunter's hand a bit tighter

"And do you, Hunter Niall, Take Morgan Rowlands to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Hunter, His accent thick with emotion

"May I have the rings?" 

Kennet reached into his pocket and handed the priest the 2 rings.

The priest handed Hunter one of the rings and Hunter slid it onto Morgan's finger as he whispered "Just like this ring, our love has no end... I will love you forever"

Morgan's breath was caught in her throat when she looked down at the ring Hunter had just placed on her finger. The stone which it held was Morganite, Morgan's birthstone. It had very special meaning to Morgan and Hunter as that Hunter first showed Morgan his love for her through it.

The tears that were brimming in Morgan's eyes now fell freely as she watched her self appear in the stone.

"You are deepest in my heart" Hunter whispered to her smiling "See?"

Morgan then slid her ring onto his finger as the priest spoke

"By the power invested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride"

Morgan wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck and pulled him into a deep, loving Kiss. The first kiss of their marriage.

"Now, For the first time ever I give you Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Niall" said the priest as the newlywed couple made their way down the isle arm in arm as their lives together officially began.


	2. Our Princess

Chapter 2: Princess  
  
It had been almost a year since the wedding when Morgan felt it. She and Sky were scrying when the image of a child appeared in the center of the flame. Morgan knew instantly it was her and Hunter's child, the one that she was carrying that very moment. Her hands flew to her flat belly and a grin spread across her lips.  
  
"Morgan...Earth to Morgan... Are you there?" asked Sky as she waved her hands in front of Morgan's face in an attempt to bring her back from lala land.  
  
Morgan didn't reply but she did send Hunter a witch message.  
  
"Hunter, come home now we need you its important"  
  
"I'll be there in 5 mins" He replied.  
  
Sky watched has Morgan grinned and rubbed her belly and after a short while, it dawned on her "OH MY GOD MORGAN!" Sky yelled "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"  
  
Morgan nodded and replyed "Yes but shhh I want to surprise Hunter"  
  
Just then Hunter came running into the room "Are you two ok?" He asked breathless from running  
  
Morgan simply smiled at him and said "Sweetie, Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" Asked Hunter as he cast out his senses. He picked up on both Morgan and Sky's auras, the 2 cats, the flowers, trees, animals... everything but there was something else there... something odd. He contrasted more onto the unknown feeling and realized it was an aura, that of a female but not Sky's nor Morgan's, yet the feeling was coming from Morgan... How Odd...  
  
"Love... I can't be right but I think I sense a-"  
  
"Baby" Morgan finished the sentence for him, before reaching out, taking his hand into hers and placing it onto her flat belly.  
  
"Our baby... half of me and half of you" Morgan whispered to him as tears of joy flooded her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Hunter beamed as he realized what was happening "I love you so much" he whispered back to her as he wrapped her slender figure into a tight, loving hug. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days turned to weeks, Weeks to Months, and before the couple knew it, it was November. Morgan was now 9 months along and at the point of crying each morning she awoke still pregnant because she knew she would have to face another day the size of a small house.  
  
"Hunter" she wined, in a way that made it sound like 20 syllables instead of 2  
  
"I'm so fat and ugly" she complained as she looked into the mirror.  
  
"Shhhh no your not Love" He replied in a soothing voice "That's not fat, that's our daughter and I love you more and more each day for giving her to me" he kissed Morgan's neck softly and said "You at so beautiful and I love you more then you'll ever know"  
  
As he wrapped his arms around her from behind, an event happened that would change both their lives forever- Morgan's water broke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*5 Hours Later*  
  
Hunter sat on the bed leaning against the backboard with Morgan between his legs leaning against his strong, tone chest. He held one of her hands in his while rubbing her contracting belly with the other, all while murmuring soothing spells in hopes of helping her threw the pain. Morgan laid against him as she panted and moaned threw the pains that wracked her tired body one after another.  
  
"Hunter, I can't take it any more" Morgan sobbed "It hurts so bad"  
  
Hunter could almost feel her pain. It was killing him to see her going threw something like this, knowing he was part of the reason for it. And that there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away.  
  
He wiped the sweat and tears from her face with a wet rag and asked the midwife how much longer till Morgan would deliver.  
  
The midwife checked and found that the baby was right about to crown.  
  
"See Love" Hunter said "You can do it, its almost over. All you have to do is push a little and all this will stop and we will have our baby"  
  
Morgan looked at him and said through her teeth "That's EASY for YOU to say I don't see this child coming out of YOUR body!"  
  
He took that as to mean "SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN" and a witch as powerful as Morgan could most definitely do that so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Morgan Hunny" the midwife said "I need you to give me a big push to bring your daughter into the world"  
  
Morgan grabbed Hunter's hand, squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could screaming as she felt the baby emerge from her body.  
  
Hunter watched in awe as a perfect little girl came out of Morgan.  
  
As soon as Morgan heard the new born let out a powerful scream she breathed a sigh of relief and let her exhausted body fall against Hunter.  
  
The midwife placed the baby onto Morgan's breast and Hunter reached his arm up to keep the baby from falling, knowing Morgan was much too weak to hold the child herself.  
  
Morgan opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful child she and Hunter had created and whispered "You will be named Moira, and forever be Our Princess" 


	3. Choices

Chapter 3: Choices  
  
Before Hunter and Morgan knew it, in a blink of an eye, Moira was 15 and it was time for her initiation into the Belwicket coven.  
  
It was an extremely proud day for Morgan, she would finally be able to hand down the Belwicket althame to her beautiful daughter. Moira was so much like Morgan had been. Every time Morgan looked at the girl she saw herself.  
  
Morgan loved Moira more then she would ever know. Unfortunately, Moira was about to destroy Morgan's entire world. Its only right that the whole family be present at such an important event as a teenager's Initiation, so Morgan invited the MacEwan family as well. Ciaran was still alive at this point, Oh he was VERY much alive And although powerless because of Morgan, he was still full of knowledge, great knowledge, dark knowledge.  
  
As soon as he walked into the door on the day of the ceremony, Morgan felt her whole body stiffen with hatred and anger towards him. But then again, she'd always felt that something was missing in her life.. her birth parents. But then again, her father killed her mother how could she even care about him?  
  
She walked back up the stairs to Hunter and told him they were there. Hunter reassured her that they would do no wrong. Ciaran had no power, how would he? Hunter knew first hand that Ciaran's power was gone. For he had stripped his powers years ago during the time he was a Seeker for the ICOW.  
  
At the same time Moira sat in her room and thought. She thought about who she was. About where her life had taken here and where it would take her. She thought of her Mother... Morgan of Belwicket. Moira had always felt she had to live up to her mother's standards it was so unfair... Morgan was SUPER WITCH! She was 1 in a million. How could Moira ever be that. Yet people expected that out of her. She knew she couldn't be what her mother was. She had tried and came to find it wasn't possible. She tried so hard to find a way to make her self know. Make her self what her mother had been years ago. She wanted to be the one people talked about. She wanted to introduce her self to someone and people gasp when they realize who she is. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard people talking down stairs.  
  
Moira then walked down the stairs to greet her guests, she had met Morgan's family a few times, She was especially close with Killion, her fun loving uncle who never wanted to grow up. She said hello to each member of the family and stopped when she got to Ciaran .  
  
He looked right into her eyes and said "You are your mother's daughter"  
  
Moira didn't know what he ment by that. She knew he was powerless, How would he feel what she was feeling? How would he know her aroa it wasn't possible, he had been stripped of his powers LONG before Moira's birth.  
  
She cast out her senses and realized something, he was no longer powerless. Somehow, someway, he had gotten his powers back. She had no idea how but she wasted no time wondering.  
  
She longed for the power and knowledge his aura held. She loved the feeling that it was giving her. The feeling of control, of being powerful, of being more then someone else. She wanted nothing more then to have that. To be that.  
  
Her reply to Ciaran was "Yes that is who I am. I am the daughter of Morgan of Beltwick. But I do not want to make the same choices my mother made. I am not the same girl my mother was. I want to follow your legacy. I want you to teach me. I want to grow to be as powerful as you. Teach me Grandfather." 


	4. Eyes wide SHUT

Chapter 4: Eyes wide SHUT  
  
Moira went threw with the ceremony just as Cirnan had told her. It was just to keep up appearances. She didn't want her mother or father finding out what she was up to and talking her out of it.  
  
Weeks passed and Moira grew in strength and knowledge. She spent most of her time alone in her room and even more out with Cirnan studying the dark craft. Her parents shunned it off as normal teenage behavior, thinking maybe she had a new boyfriend she didn't want them to know about... if only they had looked deeper into Moira's new world of shadows and darkness.  
  
Cirnan and Moira thought they had their secret totally under wraps, they thought no one knew, they were in for a very big shock...  
  
"NO" Morgan screamed "Your WRONG! My daughter is NOT even where do you even get off saying such a thing?!" The man from New Charter simply sat and let Morgan scream. "Your out of your MINDS! I'm telling you my daughter is nothing but good and pure HUNTER BACK ME UP!" Hunter didn't reply, he knew that New Charter had never been wrong when saying someone was using dark magick. He knew for sure because he had created New Charter. But still, how could it be HIS daughter, his little girl, who was the witch in question "Why don't we just scry and see what she is really up to then?" The man suggested Morgan and Hunter agreed and the 3 made a circle and began to scry. What they saw in the fire destroyed their lives forever.  
  
Morgan grabbed hold of Hunter's hand and gasped for breath as she witnessed the scene unfolding before her in the fire. She saw Moira, her only daughter, sitting with Morgan's father, together they were performing dark magick.  
  
Tears fell from Morgan's eyes as she realized what was going on. Hunter sat in complete shock unable to process what as happening to his once perfect family.  
  
They couple had believed the worst was behind them, they believed they had seen enough pain and sorrow as teens to fill a lifetime.  
  
The councilman looked on in sympathy as he saw how had this was for Morgan and Hunter. He, as well as every other witch, knew of the hardships that had filled their lives at such a young age.  
  
"We need Kennith" Hunter whispered to Morgan as he walked over to the phone to call his mentor hoping that he could somehow fix all this. 


	5. Riding the Wave

Chapter 5: Ride the Wave  
  
Kennith sat across from Morgan and Hunter. After the ICOW dissolved, Hunter asked Kennith to be a seeker for New Charter, he agreed.  
  
"Hunter" Kennith began "I know that when you created the New Charter, one of the things you wanted to stop was binding a witch's powers but I see no other way to prevent-"  
  
"Out of the question" Morgan stated before she even let him finish the statement "I REFUSE to allow you to bind our daughter's powers!" "Kennith, are you sure there is no other option? The bubble spell, intervention, reeducation, anything?  
  
Kennith simply looked at them as if to convey "What do you think?"  
  
"You both must understand Moira is practicing dark magick with the most powerful and evil witch in generations!"  
  
"But how did he get his powers back? I mean, they were STRIPPED from him... I was there..." Morgan said in a voice slightly above a whisper.  
  
"From what we understand, he killed many witches and took their power into himself but that isn't important right now, what is important is that Moira MUST be stopped and Hunter I'm so sorry but you must perform the ritual... you're the only one who knows how to"  
  
Hunter looked at Kennith in shock and dismay "Your asking me to BIND my daughter's powers!? Why not just ask me to KILL her!! It would be FAR less painful" Morgan didn't speak she simply cried  
  
"Grandpa... do you feel that?" Moira said as she began putting up mind blocks as quickly as she knew how. It was her mother and father scrying for her and Oh my God they knew she relized  
  
"Grandpa... its them we can't allow them to stop up not now... we're too close, we're worked too hard... the spell is almost complete they should be feeling the effects anyday... what are we going to do!?" She was in a panic but Cirnan remained calm  
  
"Don't worry, they won't stop us child. They are too late, the act is complete now we simply wait and watch all our work go to great use"  
  
He handed her a scrying stone and she looked into it, inside she saw pure blackness and it was so beautiful to her. She was riding the wave and it was a high like nothing else... 


	6. No Other Choice

Chapter 6: No Other Choice  
  
Hunter and Morgan stayed up half the night scrying for Moira. They quickly found that it was no use to do so though being that she had cast a spell to block herself as soon as she felt them attempt the find her the first time. At around 4am they couldn't stay up anymore and crawled into bed feeling defeated.  
  
The next morning it was quite clear where Moira had been all night and even more clear how much trouble they truly were in.  
  
"My God Hunter" Morgan said as she rolled over, feeling as if she had been hit by a car "I haven't felt this bad since I was pregnant or since- OH MY GOD HUNTER WAKE UP WAKE UP NOW!!!" She screamed in shock and fear as she realized what was happening.  
  
"What love, what is it? He murmured half asleep  
  
"IT'S THE DARK WAVE" "What!?" Hunter yelled now fully awake, falling out of bed as an effect of jumping up too fast.  
  
"Someone sent the dark wave after us and I think it was Moira and Cirnan. Oh Goddess what are we going to do?" "Stay calm we can fight this you know it we just need to make a few phone calls to New Charter, Kenneth, My father, and of course Alisa. This calls will kill 2 birds with 1 stone... we need them to fight the wave and we're also going to need 5 bloodwitches to be present for the ritual to bind Moira and Cirnan's powers."  
  
"Oh Hunter, are you sure there is no other way? This is our daughter we're talking about, our only child" Morgan said as tears filled her eyes, feeling the small amount of hope she had vanishing.  
  
"We have no other choice I'm so sorry this is as hard on me as it is on you trust me"  
  
As Hunter got up to make the calls Morgan rose as well, only she lit a candle and began to scry. She expected to see only blackness but she didn't... she saw herself and Hunter, only she was pregnant. Oh Goddess she thought. Then the image changed and she saw herself holding 2 tiny babies...twins... her and Hunter's twins... a boy and a girl... next she saw the children grown, they were wonderful, powerful, GOOD. She saw her son being a seeker for New Charter, following in his father's footsteps. He had light blond hair like his father and light brown eyes like his mother. She saw her daughter owning a store just like Practical Magick... Long brown hair like Morgan's, and Hunter's sea green eyes. Morgan beamed at the idea of having this children, but she also knew that fire only showed you how things COULD turn out... It didn't show you what was DEFFIENTLY going to happen... They could still turn bad... and Morgan knew she wouldn't live threw that... Not again...  
  
The last time Morgan found out she was pregnant, she told Hunter the moment she was sure, this time, she didn't feel the same excitement or urge to tell him, it didn't feel as joyous as it did 15 years ago...  
  
Placing one hand on her stomach, she whispered "I will keep you safe sweet children"  
  
The phone rang in her large New York apartment at around 4:30am. Pushing her hand around the nightstand she finally found the cordless phone. "Hello" she said groggily, ready to blast the person on the other end for interrupting her slumber. After hearing the first line from the person on the phone she leaped from bed, her eyes snapping open and she ran for her closet, grabbing her suitcase, and running from draw to draw taking clothes and shoving them into the open bag. "Ok, yes Hunter... I understand, I'm so sorry... I'll be on the next plane... Ok, um lets see..." She said beginning to panic "If I leave now, I should touch down in about 12 hours... I'll call you from the airport... and Hunter, I'm so sorry, please tell Morgan as well..."  
  
As soon as she hung up with Hunter she called the airport.  
  
"Yes Hello, When will the next flight be leaving for England... 1 hour? Ok... I'll be there... My Name? Alisa Soto Thank you, goodbye"  
  
Alisa grabbed the bag and her car keys, and let the apartment, going to the car. While driving she thought to herself "Well, I've always wanted to go to England... Guess its now or never!" 


	7. By Your Side

Chapter 8: By Your Side  
  
Morgan was too weak to get out of bed or yell down the stairs to Hunter so she sent him a witch message,  
  
"Hunter, come upstairs... we need to talk"  
  
"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he came into the room. When no one spoke he cast out his senses himself to find out what was going on.  
  
His eyes grew large and locked on Morgan's "Love" he whispered, smiling for the first time in days "Why didn't you tell me you were going to have another baby?"  
  
"Ummm.. I'm gonna leave you to talk ok?" said Alisa as she stood up to leave.  
  
"NO STAY!" Screamed Morgan "I need you here for support when I tell Hunter the rest"  
  
"Tell Hunter what?" He asked in a confused voice, with one eyebrow raised  
  
"Well," Morgan Began "First off, its not A baby... its twins... and second... Idon'tknowifIwanttokeepthebabies" she said quickly as if it were all one word  
  
"What?" Hunter said, more confused now then he was 5 minutes before "I get that's its twins and that's wonderful but what do you mean keep the babies? We can't just send them back sweetie"  
  
"I mean I don't know if we should have the babies at all like look how Moira turned out... Maybe we were not met to have children..."  
  
Hunter cut her off "OFCOURSE we were meant to have children! And don't even think about doing anything to terminate this pregnancy because I know you want it as much as I do... I can feel it... We won't let anything happen to these babies I promise you" He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly "You're an amazing mother, don't even doubt that. What is happening right now is not your fault"  
  
Morgan looked into Hunter's deep green eyes and saw the love he felt for her, for their unborn children, and a smile broke out on her lips  
  
"We're going to have a baby" She whispered  
  
"I love you Morgan" Hunter whispered back "And I'll forever be by your side, together we can concur anything"  
  
A few hours later, the 3 sat in a circle and performed the Dark Wave Defection Spell. Then they crawled into bed to get rested up for the terrible day to come. 


	8. Darkest Day

Chapter 8: Darkest Day 

The morning came and with the sun, came the knowledge that this was to be the last day that Moira would be a witch.

Hunter, Morgan and Alisa walked into the New Charter's building wordlessly.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry- " Kennet began but was cut off by Morgan's voice reaching a nearly unheard of note

"SHUT UP!" She screeched "Don't you DARE say your sorry! This is ALL your doing!"

Kennet went over in an attempt to comfort her, reaching his hand out to touch her arm

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled as she jumped back, slapping his hand away "Don't come NEAR me!"

Kennet looked at Hunter, as if asking what to do. "Just Go" Hunter whispered softly as he held his sobbing wife in his arms attempting to stop the tears that fell from her light brown eyes.

"Hunter, I can't!" Morgan whimpered, "I can't do this… I can't… I can't… I can't…"

"Shhhh its ok love…" Hunter whispered back, gentlely running his hands up and down her back "Its all going to be ok…"

Alisa walked back into the room, and solemnly stated "Hunter, Its Time"

Hunter nodded and looked down at Morgan. "Love, we must go…"

Hunter drew a pentagram on the ground and all the terrible memories of the past bindings he had performed began to rush back into his head. Pushing the horrid thoughts from his mind he finished the circle, asked each person to take their place at a point, then cast the circle with Moira in the center.

"Moira of Belwicket, do you understand why you are here today and what is going to happen?" Hunter asked in a strong voice, attempting to conceal his pain

"Daddy please" Moira begged "Don't do this I'm sorry Don't Daddy DON'T" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to reason with him…

"Moira, I'm sorry, Its too late, the deed has been done, Now tell me, Do you understand?"

This time Moira simply answered "yes"

Hunter began the chant as Sky hit the drum, slow at first then faster and faster. Bright Beautiful blue light flew from Moira's body then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and Moira fell to the floor in a heap.

Hunter stopped his chant and taking Morgan's hand in his, he said "It is done. Moira Of Belwicket will no longer see the power of the Goddess."

They opened the circle and together Morgan and Hunter took Moira into their arms holding her close whispering "I'm so sorry…" as the 3 cried together…


End file.
